Interviewer
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: "Siapa orang yang kau suka? Siapa yang ingin kau temui sekarang? Ah, aku tidak mengharapkan bahwa jawabannya adalah diriku." / Sebelum hatinya beku, Shion Kaito datang ke kehidupannya—mengembalikan perasaannya yang nyaris hilang. Pemuda itu—membuatnya tertarik. / Inspired by "Interviewer" by Megurine Luka. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Aku menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutku yang terjatuh tepat di telinga. Musik _pop_ yang disiarkan di radio terdengar semakin jelas di pendengaranku. Nada-nada piano yang lembut berpadu dengan gesekan biola yang tidak terlalu sempurna, namun terdengar indah.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendesah sepanjang hari ini—merutuki hidup yang sedang kujalani, tanpa kuketahui kapan akhirnya. Musik _pop_ yang disiarkan di radio itu nampaknya tidak dapat membuat emosiku mereda. Sambil menahan napas, aku mengulurkan tangan—mendekati radio merah yang berada di sana dan menekan tombol _power_ untuk mematikan alat kecil yang terus berbunyi berisik itu.

Sungguh—lagu-lagu yang mengalun dengan lembut dan memiliki syair galau seringkali berkata kalau kita ini amat penting, amat istimewa—tak dapat digantikan.

Namun, mereka salah. Semua salah. Aku dapat mengatakan seperti ini karena aku tahu pasti dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Hidup ini tidak seindah musik-musik itu, yang mengatakan bahwa kita ini tidak tergantikan—dan spesial.

Karena kalau pun aku lenyap di dunia ini, pastilah akan ada yang menggantikanku. Tak akan ada yang sadar dengan lenyapnya aku—bahkan selama ini tak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

* * *

**Interviewer**

.

.

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation

Interviewer © Ayano Suzune

Inspired by Megurine Luka's song—Interviewer

Warning: Typos, misstypos, bad diction, unperfect fiction

* * *

Tangan-tanganku bergerak di atas kasir kecil yang berada di atas meja logam yang terlihat tua. Aku memerhatikan angka-angka yang tertera—dengan terdiam. Tak lama kemudian aku menyebutkan harga yang harus dibayar kepada pembeli yang tengah menunggu sejak tadi.

Kehidupanku _begitu_ biasa. Dengan bekerja sebagai kasir di _mini market_ ini, aku dapat memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari-hari. Aku tidak mengharapkan hidup mewah—aku lebih memilih hidup seperti ini, sederhana namun menyenangkan.

Sang pembeli memberikan sejumlah uang padaku yang langsung kumasukkan ke dalam tempat penyimpanan uang yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari alat kasir ini. Setelah memberikan struk pembelian dan uang kembali, aku hanya perlu menundukkan tubuh sedikit dan mengucapkan terima kasih—disertai sebuah senyuman palsu. Sang pembeli balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Satu orang lagi tertipu. Mereka tidak menyadari senyum palsuku yang tampak begitu 'hidup'.

Pembeli lain datang ke hadapanku dan memberikan belanjaannya padaku. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, setelah itu memberikan barang-barang tersebut pada asistenku. Gadis berambut biru tosca itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lincah—memasukkan barang demi barang ke dalam kantung belanjaan yang kemudian diberikannya pada sang pembeli.

Ia tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu—apakah seorang Hatsune Miku sering memberikan senyum palsu pada pembeli lain sepertiku, atau tidak. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Aku harus tahu betapa populernya gadis yang berselisih dua tahun lebih muda dariku ini.

Kehidupanku _memang_ biasa—tak ada yang menarik dan tak ada yang berubah. Hari demi hari kujalani dengan biasa, tak ada yang berubah.

Singkat kata, aku jenuh. Aku jenuh dengan kehidupan yang begitu biasa ini—walaupun awalnya aku begitu menikmati kehidupan yang tidak terlalu ekstrim seperti teman-temanku yang berprofesi sebagai model dan beberapa pekerjaan hebat lainnya.

Tak adakah yang dapat mengubah kehidupan biasa ini? Aku tak mengharapkan perubahan hebat—drastis. Aku hanya mengharapkan perubahan yang sedikit membuatku terbebas dari segala pikiran ini.

.

.

Waktuku selesai bekerja adalah pukul enam sore. Dan saat itu langit sudah mulai gelap—matahari sudah terbenam—awan-awan hitam mulai bergelung di langit—bulan mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Cahaya bulan yang terlihat lembut dan tak begitu terang mulai terlihat. Bintang mulai menampakkan dirinya dengan malu-malu. Aku menghela napas—lagi. Suasana malam ini pun tak dapat mencairkan hatiku, tak dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aah, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Hari mulai gelap dan aku dapat melihat rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun.

Sepertinya hujan tak mempersilahkan aku untuk sampai ke rumah dengan keadaan kering. Buktinya dalam hitungan menit, hujan yang bersahabat itu kini mengguyurku dengan deras.

Oke, bukan hujan yang bersahabat.

Sambil memeluk kedua lenganku yang basah dan dingin, aku berteduh di bawah pohon besar—berharap aku pohon itu dapat sedikit melindungiku dari hujan yang gila ini.

Aku berlutut sementara aku menahan suara menggigil yang sudah mendesak untuk keluar dari bibirku. Kedua telapak tanganku masih berusaha menghangatkan lenganku yang makin mendingin ini. Tubuhku lama kelamaan bergetar—menggigil kedinginan.

Wajahku basah, pakaianku basah, tubuhku basah, kakiku basah, tanganku basah. Bibirku membiru, rambutku berantakan, tangan dan kakiku menggigil, sementara itu tubuhku berusaha menahan beban ini.

Kurasakan perlahan perasaanku mulai menghilang. Aku tak lagi menggigil kedinginan—aku tak lagi mengeluh dalam hati—kedua tangan dan kakiku tak lagi bergetar.

Perlahan aku menatap ke arah tanah yang masih terguyur hujan—dengan tatapan datar dan tak berperasaan.

Hatiku mulai membeku—dingin. Saat ini juga, aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan.

* * *

Ketika menyadari bahwa hujan tak henti-hentinya mengguyur bumi, aku memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan pulang—melawan hujan badai yang menghantam bumi terus menerus.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang mengenakan jaket bulu tebal, berpayung, dan menggunakan jas hujan—aku terus melangkahkan kakiku yang makin melemas ini, masih berusaha berjalan pulang.

Tiba-tiba kakiku terdiam—berhenti melangkah. Sepasang mata biruku menangkap sebuah sosok yang diselimuti oleh kehangatan—seorang ibu berjaket tebal yang kini menggandeng anak perempuannya—di bawah sebuah payung lebar.

Mengeluh—anak perempuan itu terkena rintik hujan yang tak begitu deras karena payung yang tidak begitu lebar—kedinginan karena tetesan hujan yang begitu dingin.

Ibu itu melepaskan jaket bulu tebalnya dan memakaikan ke anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bagian bawah jaket itu nampak kotor karena terkena tanah basah—anak perempuan itu belum cukup tinggi dan jaket itu terlalu panjang untuknya.

Sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum pada ibunya, anak itu menggenggam erat tangan ibunya—berusaha membagi kehangatan di antara mereka berdua. Dan mereka kembali berjalan.

Likuid bening memenuhi mataku dan perlahan menetes—membasahi pipi, hidung, dan daguku. Pandanganku mengabur.

Jalanan mulai sepi. Orang-orang tentu lebih memilih untuk duduk bersantai ditemani segelas cokelat atau teh panas di rumah—dibandingkan berada di tengah jalan yang dingin ini.

Likuid bening yang dinamakan air mata itu semakin menetes menjadi-jadi. Aku tak dapat membedakannya dengan air hujan yang kini mengguyurku.

Terima kasih, hujan. Kau menyamarkan air mataku.

* * *

Aku terus berdiri di tengah jalan itu—terlihat kasat mata di mata para pejalan kaki dan pengendara kendaraan bermotor. Semakin sedikit kendaraan berlalu-lalang—tentu saja.

Saat aku membuka mata—aku dapat merasakan hujan berhenti turun di sekitarku—walau aku tetap dapat merasakan bunyi derasnya rintik hujan yang mengguyur bumi—dan aku masih dapat menangkap bau khas hujan yang bercampur dengan tanah.

"Hei, apa kau tak merasa dingin berada di sini?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku begitu mendengar suara _bass_ yang berada di belakangku.

Dengan takut-takut aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang—melihat siapa yang mau repot-repot menyapa dan memayungiku.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan bernada dingin itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku begitu aku melihat pemuda berambut biru kini berada di hadapanku. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih, celana panjang biru, dan sebuah syal panjang melintasi lehernya. Tangan kanannya memegang payung yang kini melindungiku dari hujan, sementara itu tangan kirinya memegang payung yang digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Kesunyian melanda kami karena ia tak menjawab. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, ia mengulas senyum di wajahnya—sukses membuatku terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Kenapa begitu dingin, Nona? Apakah hujan ini juga telah membekukan dirimu?" Pertanyaan bernada menggoda itu terlontar dari mulutnya—segera mendapat reaksi dingin dariku. Namun di saat yang sama, itu juga membuatku terdiam sejenak—mencerna ucapannya. Berpikir.

"Ada apa? Jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Aku hanya bertanya." Selanjutnya tawa lepas yang tenang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku mengerutkan kening saat melihatnya tertawa. Tertawa? Bagaimana bisa ia tertawa sebegitu lepasnya? Terlihat damai—seakan tak ada yang buruk dari dunia ini. Ia tampak tak memiliki masalah. Air mukanya tenang—sangat berbeda denganku.

"Tidak. Ucapanmu ada benarnya." Aku mengakui apa yang kupikirkan dengan suara pelan dan volume rendah—membuat tawa dan senyum di wajahnya agak sedikit memudar. Aah, aku agak menyesal mengatakan hal itu sehingga ia tak lagi tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Jujur saja—aku agak keberatan melihat senyumnya terlepas dari wajahnya yang lumayan—ehm—tampan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Di mana rumahmu?" Ia bertanya beberapa lama kemudian—setelah tak dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk perkataanku sebelumnya.

Kedua mata biruku membesar. Ia akan mengantarkanku pulang? Bibirku sudah mulai membuka lagi—siap melontarkan ucapan-ucapan penolakan halus sampai yang agak sedikit keras.

"Jangan menolak." Ia tersenyum—bahkan sebelum aku dapat mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin ia repot-repot mengantarkanku pulang. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengganggu wanita. Aku tulus ingin membantumu. Lagipula, kau bisa sakit bila kau terus kehujanan seperti tadi."

Suara jernih itu membuatku sedikit terlena. Aku merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti diriku—sedikit memberikan kekuatan pada tubuhku yang kian menggigil ini.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sedikit—tanda bahwa aku mengijinkannya mengantarkanku pulang. Setelah itu, aku terdiam. Kenapa aku mengangguk? Aku bahkan belum mengonfirmasikan bahwa aku benar-benar mengijinkannya untuk mengantarku pulang.

Hanya satu yang kupikirkan. Aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya.

.

.

"Silakan masuk. Kau bisa menunggu di rumahku sampai hujan agak sedikit reda." Aku terdiam lagi mendengar ucapanku sendiri. Sejak kapan aku mengijinkan orang asing masuk ke rumahku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa niat yang berada di dalam pikirannya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ia termasuk ke dalam kategori orang yang baik atau tidak.

Ia hanya mengulas senyum di wajah sebagai jawaban. Dengan segera aku mengedipkan mataku dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. Jangan sampai aku terpikat lagi dengan senyuman kecil itu—jangan sampai.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Jangan buat aku menunggu." Aku berkacak pinggang dan mendengus—walau hatiku tidak berkata demikian.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa garing—namun terdengar menyenangkan. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan suara jernihnya.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

"Memaksa? Aku tidak pernah memaksamu, ingat itu."

Aku melengos pergi dan meninggalkannya yang kini melepas sepasang sepatunya yang nyaris basah itu.

Sekarang ia meletakkan sepatu miliknya di rak sepatuku.

Ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Ia mengikutiku berjalan.

"Duduk saja di ruang tamu." Aku memberikan perintah singkat itu sebelum melengos ke dapur—berpikir untuk membuat dua cangkir teh hangat untuk tamu baruku yang tak lain dari pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Silakan." Aku meletakkan cangkir keramik putih di hadapannya—sementara aku meletakkan yang satu lagi di hadapanku. Asap mengepul dari cairan cokelat bening itu—menghasilkan aroma yang menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih." Kalimat pendek itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia mengangkat cangkir keramik itu dan mulai menyesap teh yang tertampung di sana. Sementara aku tak mengerti mengapa mataku masih saja keras kepala untuk memerhatikannya yang kini sedang menikmati teh panas itu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Ia tersadar bahwa aku memerhatikannya—dengan senyum itu ia bertanya.

Dengan cepat, aku membuang mukaku ke arah lain. Sementara tanganku bergetar mengambil cangkir keramik milikku.

"T-tidak apa-apa."

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu?"

"Apa kau pikir itu sopan jika aku berganti pakaian sebentar—meninggalkan tamu yang masih belum kenal dengan seluk-beluk rumahku?"

"Hm. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau bisa sakit."

'_Orang ini keras kepala sekali_,' aku menggerutu pelan dalam hati. Memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat lagi dengannya—aku berdiri dari sofa yang kududuki.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan berganti pakaian sebentar." Ia kembali mengulas senyum di wajah sebelum aku meninggalkannya.

Sehelai _dress_ sederhana melekat di tubuhku begitu kembali. Betul juga—aku merasa lebih nyaman menggunakan pakaian santai ini, dibanding dengan pakaianku yang basah tadi.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat penampilanku dengan _dress_ putih polos—sementara itu aku membiarkan rambut merah jambuku yang panjang terurai.

"Kau terlihat cocok dengan pakaian itu." _Strike_. Perkataanmu membuat wajahku memerah.

"U-um, film jenis apa yang kau suka?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku melihat setumpuk DVD dan DVD _player_ yang tertampang rapi di bawah televisiku yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Eh?" Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

Aku membuang muka—sementara itu kakiku berjalan mendekati sofa yang tadi kududuki. Jariku menunjuk ke arah objek yang sempat kutangkap tadi—yang kugunakan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tawa itu kembali terlontar dari bibirnya. Dengan agak takut-takut, aku menatapnya. Sungguh—ia masih tertawa seperti tadi.

"Tak usah repot-repot. Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini—mengenalmu lebih jauh sementara aku menunggu hujan mereda." Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Semuda itukah ia berbicara seperti itu? Aku sudah berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri agar rona merah tidak muncul di kedua pipiku, kawan.

"Kau pasti lapar, kan? Apa makanan yang kau suka? Barangkali dapat sedikit mengenyangkanmu." Aku ingin sekali menutup mulutku yang tampaknya sulit kukendalikan itu dengan selotip. Untuk apa aku melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak jelas itu padanya? Terus terang saja—tidak ada hubungan dengan topik pembicaraan kami. Yang ada, aku malah terlihat peduli dengannya. Walau sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran saja—sama sekali bukan peduli.

Ia tersenyum menatapku. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin nan datar.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia berkata lagi. "Aku suka es krim. Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku terdiam sebentar ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu yang aku tahu ditujukan padaku. Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaannya itu?

Rona-rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipiku. Aku menunduk untuk menyamarkannya, sementara kedua tanganku meremas gaun putih yang kupakai.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada antusias. Aku mengangkat mata dan menatap kedua iris biru miliknya dengan iris biru milikku. Sama-sama berwarna biru, namun berbeda.

"Kau janji tidak akan tertawa?" Aku membalasnya dengan nada ketus. Hei, aku tahu rona merah itu masih keras kepala berada di sana.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya—tampaknya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa harus tertawa?"

Aku mendesah keras-keras—tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kesalku sekaligus malu.

"Tuna." Satu kata sederhana itu keluar dari bibirku.

"Tuna?" Ia bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Makanan kesukaanku." Aku menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Jangan tertawa."

Seperti tidak mendengar perkataanku, ia tertawa kecil sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku tahu kalau rona merah di pipiku semakin menampakkan dirinya—dan terus terang, aku tak suka dengan rona merah mengganggu itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa!" Aku tak dapat menahan nada keras yang timbul dari emosi yang semakin kutahan itu. Sementara itu aku dapat merasakan telingaku ikut memanas.

Ia malah tertawa semakin keras—membuatku harus menekan emosiku lebih lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian tawanya yang lepas itu mereda—digantikan sebuah tatapan damai yang tertuju pada kedua iris biruku—membuatku terperanjat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tertawa karena kau lucu, bukan makanan kesukaanmu itu."

"Aku lucu? Omong kosong."

"Percayalah." Sekarang ia tersenyum. Aku hanya terdiam—tidak berusaha membalas karena aku tahu, takkan ada gunanya.

"Hujan sudah mereda." Aku menyesal mendengar tiga kata yang membentuk kalimat pendek itu. Ia meraih cangkir keramik miliknya dan menyesapnya lagi. Ia menghabiskannya dengan cepat dan meletakkan cangkir yang tak telah kosong itu di meja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih." Senyum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya terukir di wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya—membuatku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah, tak apa." Aku hanya menjawab. Tanpa sadar senyum terulas di bibirku. Aah, apa yang kulakukan?

"Lihat, kau lebih manis jika kau tersenyum."

"Jangan bilang aku manis. Omong kosong."

Ia tertawa kecil. "_Tsundere_."

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan merengut, sekaligus cemberut. Ia tertawa lagi dan melihat ke luar jendela—hujan benar-benar mereda.

"Aku pulang sekarang." Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapannya itu. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu, begitu juga aku.

"Sebelum itu, namamu?" Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi melekat di pikiranku.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Shion Kaito." Kemudian, "dan kau?"

"Megurine Luka." Ia tersenyum lagi mendengar jawabanku.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Luka." Aku terdiam mendengarnya memanggil nama kecilku. Ia—ah, maksudku Kaito—melambaikan tangannya dan aku dapat merasakannya lenyap dari pandangan mataku. Tampaknya ia sudah menggunakan lift untuk turun dari apartemenku ini.

Shion Kaito. Apa kita dapat bertemu lagi?

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Hai hai, minna :3

Tadinya saya mau buat fic ini jadi one-shot, tapi rasanya kepanjangan. Dan kalau words-nya udah terlalu banyak, biasanya saya pengen cepat-cepat selesai dan akibatnya? Alur kecepatan.

Jadi saya putuskan untuk buat two-shots atau three-shots.

Ehm, bagaimana dengan pairing KaiLuka? Terus terang saya lebih nge-ship mereka, daripada KaiMiku atau KaiMei :D /gaadayangtanya

Kalau ada perbedaan alur cerita fic ini dan lagunya, maklumi saja, ya. Ini mungkin memang song-fic, tapi lebih ke 'inspired'. Dalam arti, saya mengembangkannya sendiri.

Last but not least, review? Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

Bayang-bayang itu masih saja menempel di pikiranku—dengan keras kepalanya mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan otakku. Sementara aku duduk termenung dan menatap hujan yang kembali turun, otakku terus berputar-putar bagaikan terjebak di dalam sebuah pusaran. Helaan napasku kembali terdengar lagi—sebelum aku mengambil cangkir keramik yang diisi dengan cairan kecokelatan bening yang berada di sampingku.

Sambil menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir teh panas, aku kembali menatap keluar jendela—memikirkan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda biru tadi ketika mendapati hujan kembali menyerang. Apakah ia akan kembali lagi ke sini dan meminta ijin untuk tinggal sebentar lagi dan menunggu hingga hujan reda—seperti tadi? Kurasa tak mungkin, aku tak sekonyol itu.

Pancaran matanya. Senyuman yang terbingkai di wajah. Dengan nada ramah ia memanggil namaku. Panggilan lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya. Caranya menatap, berjalan, berbicara, dan tak lupa—minum teh. Memori sederhana nan singkat itu terus berputar di kepalaku layaknya rekaman.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali menekan tombol _stop_ pada rekaman tersebut—mematikan rekaman yang kembali terputar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku—berharap ingatan-ingatan itu segera hilang. Ada apa denganku?

Tatapan itu—senyum itu—mereka membawaku kembali ke masa lalu.

* * *

**Interviewer**

.

.

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation

Interviewer © Ayano Suzune

Inspired by Megurine Luka's song—Interviewer

Warning: Typos, misstypos, bad diction, unperfect fiction

* * *

Kehidupanku yang 'biasa' kini berubah drastis semenjak hari itu. Tidak—perubahan ini tak dilihat dari fisik seperti jika kita mengecat rambut atau mungkin memotongnya menjadi pendek. Perubahan ini hanya menyerangku seorang—menyerang bagian dalam jiwaku. Sosok si pemuda biru masih saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Ka-_san_ ... Luka-_san_—" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika aku mendengar seseorang tengah memanggilku. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajah dan melempar senyum pada Miku—si gadis berambut tosca yang kini berdiri di belakangku.

"Pembeli itu sudah menunggu." Miku menunjuk ke depanku dengan senyum di wajahnya. Aku mengikuti jari Miku dan tersenyum minta maaf pada si pembeli yang ditanggapinya dengan tatapan datar. Dengan cepat aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

.

.

Hujan kembali mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya. Aku yakin—banjir akan terbentuk jika hal ini terjadi terus menerus. Sambil memeluk kaki untuk menjaga agar suhu tubuhku tetap pas, kedua bola mata biruku kembali menengok ke arah jendela yang kini basah—penuh oleh tetesan-tetesan hujan. Cokelat panas dalam _mug_ putih yang berada di sampingku tampaknya tidak memberiku kehangatan yang cukup—walau aku hampir mengisinya dengan air panas seluruhnya.

Hujan terus menetes—melewati setiap celah jendela—dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah—bercampur dengan tanah yang kian membasah.

Hujan pun dapat terjadi di dalam rumah beratap. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, bukan? Itu adalah kata-kata dari _Okaa-san_ yang dulunya tidak kupercaya. Namun, sekarang aku mendapat kepercayaan dari kata-kata itu sedikit.

Air mataku mulai menetes tetes demi tetes. 'Hujan' yang kuhasilkan makin lama semakin deras—sama dengan hujan yang dikirim turun ke bumi oleh awan-awan hitam yang terus bergelung di langit. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan sesenggukanku yang makin menjadi-jadi.

Hujan memang bisa terjadi di dalam rumah beratap—oleh seorang gadis.

Aku tetap memeluk kedua lututku yang makin mendingin karena terkena butir-butir air mataku yang sampai sekarang masih terus mengalir. Dalam hati aku menguatkan diriku untuk tidak menangis. Namun apa daya? Aku merasa capek. Untuk sekali saja, biarkan aku menangis. Dengan begitu aku berjanji aku tidak akan menangis lagi untuk lain kalinya.

Menunduk—aku menyembunyikan kepalaku di antara kedua lutut yang kutekuk. Air mata terus saja mengalir, membasahi segala hal yang dilewatinya. Petir mulai menyambar dan hujan tak henti-hentinya turun.

Dengan kedua tanganku yang bebas—aku menutup kedua telingaku. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Aku tak ingin terbohongi oleh dunia kejam ini lagi. Jangan.

Aku menutup telingaku sambil menggelengkan kepala—sedangkan air mataku masih terus mengalir dan sesenggukan yang kutahan sejak tadi mulai keluar melalui bibirku dengan keras kepalanya.

"Orang-orang tak akan pernah saling mengerti! Tak akan pernah! Tak akan pernah! Tak akan pernah!" Petir menyambar lagi seiring dengan jeritanku itu. Tanganku melemah dan aku mulai memeluk lututku—lagi.

Dicintai. Aku ingin merasakan itu—sekali saja.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Satu-satunya hari dalam sepekan yang merupakan hari liburku dari bekerja—satu-satunya hari di mana aku melepas segala kepenatan dan pikiranku mengenai pekerjaan.

Aku berjalan ke depan cermin tinggi yang berada di kamarku. Kaus merah jambu dan celana pendek hitam yang menempel di tubuhku terlihat pas dengan jaket putih yang melindungi kaus itu. Aku memerhatikan diriku sebentar di depan cermin. Rambut merah jambuku terlihat tidak begitu terawat. Bagaimana sempat aku merawatnya? Aku bahkan menangis semalaman hingga fajar tiba.

Senyum kecil melintasi wajahku. Aku tahu aku belum mengerjakan apa-apa, aku belum berhasil. Aku belum berhasil melakukan apa pun. Karena itu aku hanya perlu tersenyum—berpura-pura seakan aku pernah berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa di dalam kehidupanku—

—walau itu sulit untuk dibayangkan. Haha.

Aku menutup pintu rumahku dan menguncinya. Sambil berpikir-pikir, aku menuju_ lift_ dan memasuki ruang kosong itu begitu _lift_ tersebut terbuka. Apa yang kurang? Apa selama ini aku tidak cukup berbuat baik? Apa yang salah denganku?

Atau mungkin ini karena karma? Karena aku telah membohongi banyak orang—dengan senyum palsuku yang terlihat 'hidup'?

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sejenak—berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran ini. Sementara itu tanganku memasuki kantung bajuku untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ponsel.

Dengan ekor mata, aku dapat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Jam tujuh kurang lima menit.

Ah, biarkan aku berisitirahat sebentar saja—sebelum jam benar-benar menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

* * *

Apa film kesukaannya? Apa kata-kata romantis atau persahabatan yang ia suka? Siapa orang yang ia ingin temui sekarang?

Pikiranku melayang ke arah sosok pria biru itu—hentikan.

Sambil mendorong pintu keluar apartemen, aku menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya? Apakah ini yang disebut orang-orang dengan 'cinta'?

T-tidak! Aku tidak suka padanya, apalagi cinta! Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu sungguh bodoh! Untuk apa mencintai seseorang yang baru saja kita kenal? Kita bahkan belum mengetahui bagaimana sikapnya. Dan bila mereka mengecewakan, aku yakin—hal itu akan menyakiti kita dengan amat sangat.

Aku hanya yakin satu hal dengan pikiranku saat ini—dan aku sangat setuju. Orang yang ingin ditemuinya sekarang—

—tidak mungkin seorang Megurine Luka.

.

.

Sosok ibu dan anak itu kembali melintasi mataku. Ditambah lagi seorang ayah. Anak yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka tampak riang—mulutnya terus menerus menghasilkan tawa yang enak didengar. Sementara itu senyum terbingkai di wajah kedua orang tua yang berada di kiri kanan anak itu.

Sambil terus bercanda, mereka berjalan. Menjauh dan menjauh. Lama-lama menghilang di hadapanku.

* * *

_**Flashback 6 years ago**_

"Apa kau tahu Kagamine Len? Dia keren sekali, kan? Aku harap pernyataan cintaku dapat diterimanya!"

"Hei, kau akan mengikuti lomba? Aku yakin lomba itu cocok sekali untukmu—kau tampak menarik! Kau pasti bisa menjadi pemenangnya!"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa menang kalau ia mengikuti lomba itu! Betul, kan, Luka?"

Mataku membesar ketika aku mendengar temanku—Lily—menyebut namaku. Dengan segera aku menengok ke arah gadis berambut pirang panjang itu yang kini menatapku dengan kedua bola mata kuningnya. Senyum terulas di wajahnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum minta maaf—minta maaf karena tak mengikuti pembicaraan mereka bedua. Meiko mendengus mendengar ucapan permintaan maafku. Ia mengibaskan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna cokelat.

"Di mana pikiranmu? Jadi dari tadi kau tak mendengarkan pembicaraan kami? Padahal ini kelas bebas, Luka! Tidak ada guru yang mengajar, itu berarti kita bebas selama satu jam! Masa kau akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini dengan memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong?" Meiko mendengus seraya ia menceramahiku dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar.

Tawa kecil hanya keluar dari mulutku—begitu juga Lily. Kami tertawa ke arah Meiko yang menatap ke arah kami dengan pandangan cemberut.

"Maaf."

Hanya kata singkat itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Megurine-_san_!"

Aku menengok lagi begitu mendengar namaku dipanggil. Di sana terdapat temanku—Kamui-san—yang dulu sempat menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan—

—kutolak.

Pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu menghampiri meja tempat aku dan kedua sahabatku berkumpul untuk membicarakan hal-hal sepele—idola sekolah yang sedang tren, berita-berita sekolah, sampai kejadian semalam tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku begitu ia sampai di hadapanku. Dengan wajah cemas dan takut—dilengkapi dengan kening berkerut, aku mulai menebak-nebak apa hal yang ingin disampaikan pemuda ini padaku.

"Orang tuamu—" Iris biruku mulai membesar ketika mendengar pernyataan pertama yang belum kupikirkan sebelumnya.

"—meninggalkan karena kecelakaan mobil."

... Apa?

Dia bilang apa?

Tolong ulangi sekali lagi, dia bilang apa?

Orang tuaku ... meninggal?

Karena kecelakaan mobil?

Tidak—tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin—

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Kata-kata yang merupakan balasan untuk temanku itu tercekat di tenggorokanku—aku berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku yang separuhnya hilang ketika mendengar berita mendadak ini.

Kedua sahabatku menatapku dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus sedih—dan juga menghibur. Mereka menepuk-nepuk pundak dan punggungku ketika melihat aku kesulitan bicara.

"Luka? Oi, Luka. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kami turut berduka cita, Luka." Meiko mengucapkan kata-kata penuturannya dengan mimik wajah menyesal.

Lily memberiku senyum kecil—yang kutangkap dari sudut mataku. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku—yang merupakan dukungan seorang sahabat.

Aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tak terasa setitik air mata jatuh—turun ke pipi dan akhirnya ke dagu. Sebelum aku mendengar kata-kata hiburan lagi dari kedua sahabatku dan juga Kamui-_san_, aku merasakan pandanganku berubah menjadi gelap dan telingaku berdengung.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Aku tersenyum miris dan mendengus melihat keluarga kecil itu.

'_Di dunia ini tak ada hal yang abadi. Jangan terlalu terpacu dengannya—jangan terlalu tertarik. Kita yang akan menyesal nantinya._'

* * *

Kalau bicara tentang masa depan—kira-kira bagaimana reaksimu? Apa kau akan menanggapinya dengan senyum yakin di wajah—senyum lebar mungkin—atau menatap orang yang bertanya itu dengan tatapan bingung dan senyum bodoh dengan alasan kau belum mengetahui rencana masa depanmu?

Kalau aku, tidak keduanya.

Aku hanya akan memberi seulas senyum—tentu saja senyum palsuku itu. Dan kemudian aku akan berbisik dengan pelan—berusaha agar orang lain tak mendengar _rencana masa depanku_.

"Tidak ada masa depan bagiku. Tak ada harapan. Aku tak berharap banyak."

"Karena aku tahu semua akan sia-sia." Sebenarnya enam kata itulah yang menjelaskan alasanku berkata demikian—yang selama ini belum keluar dari bibirku.

Masa depan? Benar juga. Sewaktu kecil dulu aku bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter hewan, dengan alasan karena aku menyukai hewan-hewan peliharaan lucu dan aku tentu ingin menyelamatkan mereka dari penyakit mereka. Ya, dulu. Sebelum _Okaa-san_ dan Otou-san meninggal.

Mereka hanya menanggapi cita-citaku dengan senyum dan tatapan gemilang di wajah. Sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol mereka, kata-kata dukungan keluar dari bibir mereka. Kata-kata seperti "itu hebat, Luka!" masih saja terpikir di otakku. Tepatnya—aku tak dapat menghapusnya dari pikiranku. Itu adalah salah satu kenanganku bersama mereka—saat kami duduk bersantai di sofa pada malam hari—melihat indahnya pendar bintang yang menghiasi angkasa dan ditemani segelas cokelat panas. Benar-benar kenangan yang sampai sekarang belum mencair dari otakku.

Masa depan bukanlah _kita-ingin-menjadi-apa_, bukan? Banyak teman-temanku yang sering berteriak kegirangan saat mereka bercerita tentang keinginan mereka di masa depan—salah satunya hidup bahagia sampai ajal memanggilnya dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Kadang mereka perlu menutup mereka yang terlalu berisik itu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar omongan-omongan kosong itu.

Hidup bersama orang yang kita cintai.

Aku pikir itu adalah harapan semua orang di dunia—kecuali ada beberapa orang yang mungkin sudah tidak waras untuk berpikir demikian. Kuakui kalau aku masih waras—aku pun ingin hidup selamanya dengan orang yang kucintai.

Kedua orang tuaku.

Sayangnya, sebelum ajal menjemputku—keberadaan mereka berdua direnggut dari sisiku. Saat itu aku hanya perlu menggulung tubuhku menjadi bola dan membiarkan helai-helai rambut merah jambuku menutupi hampir seluruh wajahku—menyamarkan tangisanku yang terus saja turun dengan derasnya.

Siapa lagi orang yang kucintai selain kedua orang tuaku? Ah, tepatnya tidak ada. Tak ada orang di dunia ini yang mengerti diriku. Tak ada orang yang hidup di sampingku—selalu ada saat aku kesepian. Aku selalu tahu—selama ini aku hidup di dalam lingkaran kesepian—terus berusaha mencari akhir dari lingkaran ini, dan selalu gagal.

Tak ada orang di sampingku. Sama sekali tak ada.

Sekali-sekali aku ingin sekali tersenyum bersama orang lain. Tertawa untuk melepas beban dan pikiran yang mengganggu. Aku ingin berbagi suka duka bersama orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku—siapa pun. Tapi apa mereka bahkan bertahan untuk duduk berlama-lama—bercerita satu sama lain denganku?

Kapan terakhir kalinya orang-orang menyadari keberadaanku? Mereka bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk acara pemakaman kedua orang tuaku—hingga tak sempat memerhatikanku yang tak berdaya waktu itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin kehadiranku disadari oleh seseorang. Aku ingin mereka menepuk pundakku ketika aku terduduk untuk sekedar menyapa—atau mungkin mengatakan 'halo' saat kita berpapasan.

Aku sudah memberikan apa pun yang kupunya. Salahkah jika aku berharap demikian? Sementara itu apa yang kudapat selama ini? Kenangan-kenangan buram akan masa lalu dan keadaan sekitarku yang terus menggerogoti jiwaku.

* * *

Aku termenung agak lama sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari seseorang duduk di sampingku. Sebelum aku menengok, aku dapat melihat sebuah _cone_ es krim berwarna kuning berada di hadapanku. Dengan kedua iris biruku yang membesar, aku berusaha menebak siapa orang itu.

Tak sanggup menebak—aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang membawakanku es krim di tengah taman yang panas—namun menyenangkan ini.

"K-Kaito?" Iris biruku membelalak ketika aku melihat sosok pemuda biru itu kini berada di hadapanku. Tangan kanannya menggenggam es krim yang tampaknya ia berikan padaku. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang es krim yang sepertinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Es krim?" Bukannya menjelaskan mengapa ia bisa ada di sini—ia mendekatkan es krim kuning itu ke tangannya. Dengan agak ragu aku mengambil es krim itu dari tangannya. Kini, pemilik es krim itu berpindah tempat.

Kedua iris biruku masih memerhatikan es krim kuning dingin yang ditempatkan di _cone_ cokelat yang kini menjadi tempatku untuk memegang es krim ini. Sesaat aku masih ragu untuk memakan es krim yang diberikan pemuda biru itu. Apa, sih, rasanya? Kenapa warnanya kuning seperti ini?

Memutuskan untuk tidak memakannya terlebih dahulu—aku memerhatikan Kaito yang kini duduk di sampingku, tanpa mendapat ijin terlebih dahulu dariku. Ia mengulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati es krim birunya—entah apa rasanya.

"Kau sangat suka es krim, ya?" Aku masih saja memerhatikannya yang kini menikmati es krim birunya. Ia melempar pandangan padaku—lengkap dengan senyumannya.

"_Well_, begitulah. Kau sendiri? Kau suka tuna, kan?" Ia membalas—membuat wajahku memerah.

"U-_urusai_! Jangan bilang di sini!" seruku dengan wajah cemberut. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah. Uh.

Kaito hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan untuk menikmati es krim miliknya yang kini tinggal setengah.

"Hei, kenapa es krimnya tidak dimakan? Mulai mencair, tuh." Aku yang tersadar setelah mendengar nada cuek itu—mengalihkan pandanganku menuju es krim yang kini menjadi milikku itu. Sedari tadi aku masih ragu-ragu untuk mencoba makanan ringan dingin itu.

"Uh, asam sekali." Aku mengeluh dengan wajah aneh setelah merasakan es krim dingin itu menyentuh permukaan lidahku. Mendadak aku terbatuk-batuk saat merasakan rasa aneh dari es krim itu masih saja berada di langit-langit mulutku. Uh.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali. Seandainya kau lihat bagaimana reaksimu tadi begitu merasakan es krim itu. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya sebelumnya? Aku, kan, dapat bilang bahwa itu es krim lemon." Lemon? Pantas saja rasanya asam! Ditambah lagi dengan Kaito yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"U-_urusai_! Aku, kan, tidak tahu! _Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_!" Aku mulai memukulinya dengan sebelah tanganku yang bebas tanpa menggenggam apa pun—tangan kananku.

"_Ittai_! _Ittai_! _Ittai_!" Ia berteriak kesakitan ketika aku menarik telinganya dengan kesal. Perlahan aku mengendorkan peganganku dan menarik tanganku kembali. Dan pada saat itu juga aku mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tawa yang bebas. Tawa yang lepas. Tawa yang keluar dari bibirku ini bagaikan melodi enam tahun yang lalu sebelum orang tuaku meninggal. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak tertawa lebar seperti ini?

"Kau—bisa tertawa juga, ya?" Aku berusaha menyembunyikan tawaku yang masih tersisa ketika aku mendengarnya memanggilku. Aku segera menggantinya dengan tatapan galak—untuk menjaga harga diriku yang tak bisa dikuasainya dengan muda.

"A-apa, sih! Aku ini, kan, manusia—wajar saja kalau aku tertawa seperti itu, kan? K-kau sendiri! Kau tertawa dan tersenyum tiap kali kita bertemu! Kalau kau boleh tersenyum bodoh seperti itu, kenapa aku tidak boleh tertawa seperti ini?!" Aku berusaha mengatur nada suaraku agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Sementara itu aku khawatir kalau-kalau detak jantungku sampai terdengar olehnya.

"Aku tidak berkata kalau kau tidak boleh tertawa seperti tadi. Aku hanya ingin bilang—kau tampak lebih manis jika tertawa seperti tadi. Bukankah ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya? Biasanya kau akan menanggapiku dengan wajah cemberut dan tatapan datar—sekarang aku melihatmu tertawa seperti itu." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—tidak sadar kalau ucapannya membuat wajahku semakin merah. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan telingaku ikut memanas.

"B-bicara apa kau! K-kemarin kau bilang kalau aku terlihat lebih manis menggunakan gaun—sekarang kau bilang aku terlihat l-lebih manis jika aku tersenyum?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau p-pikirkan! B-bicara saja langsung denganku, yang jelas! Asal kau tahu, kalau k-kau mau mengatur hidupku—aku tak akan melakukan apa yang kau b-bilang tadi! D-da-dasar _baka_!" seruku dengan suara keras—tanda bahwa aku tidak mau kalah.

"_Tsundere_."

"_Bakaaa_!"

* * *

Kaito mengelus pipinya yang kini terbalut perban. Di baliknya terdapat luka yang merupakan 'hadiah' kecil dariku. Aku menatapnya dengan cemberut—tanganku terlipat di depan dada.

"M-makanya! Siapa suruh untuk menggodaku seperti itu." Aku membuang mukaku ketika mendapat insting bahwa Kaito akan menatap ke arahku.

Ternyata benar.

Ia hanya memberikan senyumannya lagi padaku yang saat ini masih bersikeras untuk tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aduh. Tak kusangka cewek manis nan imut sepertimu punya tenaga mengerikan seperti tadi. Kau membuatku terkejut." Ia tertawa pelan—oh, lebih tepatnya cekikikan.

"B-_bakaa_!" Aku hampir mendaratkan pukulanku lagi padanya kalau saja ia tidak meneriakkan namaku. Tertegun—aku terdiam dengan sebelah tangan yang masih terangkat—tidak jadi meninjunya. Aku dapat merasakan tangan kananku beku. Sedangkan tangan kiriku yang menggenggam es krim yang telah mencair itu melepaskan genggamanku pada _cone_ cokelat itu.

"A-apa?"

"Boleh aku tanya?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Satu hal sajaaa."

"A-aku sudah tanya kau mau bertanya apa! Bukan berapa banyak yang mau kau tanya!"

"Hahaha. Iya iya, aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya."

"Cepatlah kalau begitu, _baka_. Kau sangat membuang waktuku, ya."

"Siapa orang yang kau suka?" Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan singkatnya. Bukan pertanyaan yang berbelit—tapi cukup membuatku tak bisa menjawabnya. _Strike_. Kau menang lagi—Kaito.

"K-kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Aku melemparkan pandangan padanya dengan wajah cemberutku. Kedua tanganku tersembunyi di antara kedua lututku.

Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku—ia hanya tersenyum lagi—lalu menatap langit.

"Aah, apa kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai seseorang?" Aku kembali tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terlihat seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Aku terdiam dan membuang mukaku—melihat ke sisi sebelah kiriku.

"Y-yah, itu kehidupan pribadimu, kan. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu padaku? K-kalau kau punya orang yang kau suka, ya sudah. Itu tidak ada urusannya denganku ..." Tanpa kusadari, suaraku makin mengecil kalimat demi kalimat. Aku berusaha meredakan detakan jantungku yang berpacu begitu cepat. Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan, baKaito?

"Dia itu gadis yang sangaaat istimewa."

"Oh, gadis yang begitu hebat sehingga bisa mengikat perhatianmu."

"Betul! Dia sangat istimewa!"

"Oh, tidak ada urusannya denganku. Sekarang diamlah. Ceritakan yang lain."

"Kita baru saja bertemu."

"A-apa?! Kau menyukai orang yang baru saja kau temui—belum kau kenal dekat?! Shion Kaito, apa yang ada di pikiran—" Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kataku sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Kaito bertanya melihatku yang memutuskan kata-kataku di tengah-tengah. Aku mengatur napasku—berusaha untuk kembali tenang.

"B-bukan apa-apa."

"Sepertinya aku sangat mencintainya—meskipun aku belum mengenalnya lama. Dan sepertinya aku mengenalnya dekat."

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi, hah? Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya dan ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya! Apa kau mau menyesal nantinya kalau ia direbut lelaki lain?! Sebagai lelaki—bukankah kau harus melakukan apa yang kau bisa?!" Tanpa sadar emosi menyergap hatiku secara tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri tak dapat mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kataku. Aku mencoba untuk mengatur napasku yang mulai tidak teratur lagi dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain—bersembunyi untuk melindungi air mata yang samar-samar terlihat.

Aku tak mendengar jawaban darinya untuk beberapa lama. Apa ia marah?

Bahkan setelah aku mengatur napasku, ia tak bergeming. Apa kau sudah pergi, Shion Kaito? Apa memang tak ada orang yang bisa tinggal di sisiku, hah? Haha, aku memang bodoh—berpikir bahwa akan ada yang mau denganku.

"Aku sudah menceritakan padanya bagaimana aku mencintainya." Aku terdiam—berharap ia mendapatkan arti makna diam itu. Sebuah ucapan selamat atas keberaniannya.

"Tapi aku belum berkata bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Apa?" Aku memutar dudukku untuk menatapnya. Iris biru terangku menyergap iris birunya. Aku menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hn. Kalau begitu—" Kaito menarik napas. Ia menutup kedua bola matanya—membuat kontak mata kami terputus dan aku mengeluh kecewa dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Megurine Luka." Darahku berdesir lebih cepat saat aku mendengar serangkaian kata sederhana—tapi mampu membuatku takjub. "—aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali menatap kedua mata birumu itu. Aku menyukai caramu bicara, caramu berjalan, caramu menyeduh teh, caramu memberikanku teh, caramu minum teh, caramu duduk, caramu mengambil es krim, caramu terbatuk, caramu tertawa, caramu tersenyum, caramu mengucapkan kata-kata mengejek padaku—semuanya! Aku suka semua yang ada di dalam dirimu!"

Wajahku memerah ketika mendengar pernyataan Kaito yang berada di luar dugaanku. Dengan pelan aku agak menundukkan kepala—namun dengan segera aku mengangkat lagi kepalaku ketika aku mendengarnya berkata, "angkat kepalamu, Luka."

"Jadi—kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Ia menggigit bibirnya—ragu-ragu. Mungkin takut kutolak atau semacamnya.

Aku menundukkan lagi kepalaku—membiarkan surai merah jambuku menutupi hampir seluruh wajahku. Biarlah—dengan begitu rona merah di wajahku dapat tersembunyikan.

"Ya."

Satu kata itu kujawab dengan suara kecil—lebih mirip bisikan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Uh, aku bilang ya."

"Ya untuk apa, ya?"

"... Untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Shion Kaito! Aku bilang ya! Aku mau! Aku juga mencintaimu!" Dengan agak terkejut aku menutup mulutku yang tampaknya terlalu lebar itu. Uh, sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan padanya yang kini tengah tersenyum jail padaku?

Dengan pelan aku dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipi kiriku. Aku memejamkan mata dan aku dapat merasakan tubuhku merinding saat sentuhan itu bergerak menuju rambut merah jambu panjangku.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu." Dan janji itu diucapkannya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Dengan senyum lebar di wajah, aku membalasnya. "H-_hai_!"

* * *

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa aku begitu menyukai senyummu?" Aku meletakkan dua cangkir keramik bermotif bunga dan dua piring kecil berisikan kue-kue di meja. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil cangkir keramik yang berisi cairan cokelat panas yang beraroma harum. Cokelat panas memang sangat tepat untuk disajikan bersama biskuit-biskuit polos.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Aku tidak mau menjawabnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan perlahan aku mengambil biskuit milikku dan menggigitnya perlahan—disusul dengan cokelat panas dalam cangkirku.

"Luka, jawab aku."

"Tidak penuh kepalsuan."

"Eh?"

"Mirip dengan senyum almarhum orang tuaku."

"Tunggu, tunggu—"

"Terlihat begitu bodoh."

"Apa maksud jawaban terakhirmu itu?" Kaito cemberut menanggapi jawabanku yang amat pendek. Kurasa ia sudah dapat mengerti maksudku di balik jawaban-jawaban itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri."

"Kalau senyumku mirip dengan kedua orang tuamu, berarti kau hanya melihatku sebagai orang tuamu, dong?"

"Apa aku pernah bilang begitu? Dengar, baka—aku menyukaimu karena itu adalah kau. Diam saja, deh."

Aku dapat melihat cengiran Kaito saat sekeping biskuit memasuki mulutku lagi. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa." Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, ya sudah."

_Chu_.

Aku membuka kedua mataku lebar ketika aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pipiku. Mulutku seakan berhenti meremukkan biskuit polos itu.

Rona merah di pipiku mulai muncul ketika aku menyadari 'benda' yang mengenai pipiku dengan lembut itu. Dengan tatapan galak aku menatap Kaito dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya seakan ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

"B-ba-baKaitooo!"

* * *

Ia suka es krim.

Ia suka film action.

Ia suka musik jazz—menurutnya terdengar nyata.

Ia suka kata-kata yang menyambutnya sepulang kerja.

Ia suka dengan tipe orang yang imut dan manis—menarik dan sulit ditebak.

Dan orang yang disukainya—

—adalah aku.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Yattaaa. Akhirnya selesai XD

Kali ini lebih panjang, desho? Yah, saya ga mau buat three-shots soalnya XD /shot

Di sini udah terbukti dengan jelas, kan, bagaimana Luka yang dingin bisa suka sama Kaito? Oke, walaupun ini cuma imajinasi saya—saya yakin ga akan terjadi di kenyataan~ /diem

Mind to RnR? :D


End file.
